Memórias São Apenas Memórias
by Frannie F
Summary: Ele nunca imaginou que abrir aquelas caixas velhas poderia lhe trazer tantas lembranças...


_Primeira fiction postada aqui (depois de muito custo, tenho que dizer *suspiros*). Espero que, se alguém ler, goste/aproveite e etc._

**Ship:** Pudd (Dougie Poynter/Harry Judd).

**Avisos: **Ligeiramente slash (e isso significa boy_x_boy love, oh yeah). Se não lhe agrada, não leia.

**Obs: **O que está em _itálico_ é aquilo que Harry escrevera quando mais novo.

**Disclaimer: **os integrantes do McFLY não me pertencem, assim como as suas famílias e amigos também não. Eu só os pego emprestado às vezes por diversão.

_Finalmente... Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Memórias São Apenas Memórias**

Há muito tempo não vinha até aqui. Digo, apesar de viver uns dois ou três anos nessa casa, nunca havia me interessado por algo como um sótão. Eu até consigo me recordar da primeira vez em que metemos os pés nesse lugar, tudo estava podre e mofado, e sinceramente parecia que algum tornado havia passado pelo lugar. Somente após uns dois dias de limpeza pesada pela casa inteira, aquele sótão se tornou em um ambiente, ao menos, apresentável. Tom enfiou umas três caixas de papelão em um canto qualquer, entulhadas de tranqueiras que sabe lá eu o que eram. Danny usou pouco espaço, se não nada, e eu só vi Dougie subir aqui uma vez para deixar também uma caixa pelo caminho. E eu... Eu acabei de descobrir que havia deixado duas caixas por ali também, completamente esquecidas.

A curiosidade obviamente me venceu e eu as abri com rapidez e sem nenhuma delicadeza, talvez por elas estarem lacradas com fita crepe e mais alguma coisa que estava empoeirada demais para eu saber o que era.

Para minha total decepção, não havia nada de interessante ali dentro. A maioria era coisa de infância, como um objeto que parecia ser um carro de bombeiro e um urso de pelúcia corroído pelo tempo. Aquilo tudo estava coberto por uma crosta considerável de poeira e esse fato me fazia coçar o nariz de uma maneira descontrolada, o que provavelmente o deixaria inchado depois.

Remexendo desesperançado sobre aquele monte de coisa velha e quase sem significância, consegui alcançar algo que fez com que minhas sobrancelhas arqueassem em surpresa, de uma maneira completamente inesperada. Era algum tipo de caderno, de capa vinho e muito velho, fechado por um elástico, já que as suas dobras se deterioraram e ficava extremamente difícil folheá-lo sem soltar alguma página. Com certo cuidado, retirei o elástico e o joguei ao lado do corpo, achando algum espaço para me sentar logo em seguida por ali.

Se a memória não me enganava, aquilo tinha sido dado por algum parente no dia de Natal e eu havia ficado emburrado porque aquilo não constava na minha lista ao Papai Noel, como o citado carro de bombeiro, por exemplo. Ignorei por mais de uma semana aquele caderno sem nenhuma importância, até que alguém me disse para usá-lo de qualquer maneira, antes que ele fosse parar nas mãos de Katherine ou na lata do lixo.

Meio receoso com o que poderia encontrar ali, virei a primeira página e a segunda e a terceira, porque as únicas coisas que haviam por ali eram um monte de rabiscos e uns desenhos que não consegui distinguir direito. Mas logo depois, os garranchos disformes que era a minha letra começaram a aparecer com maior quantidade e com muito mais frequência.

_O5/March/95._

_Eu odeio terças. Eu odeio, odeio, odeio terças, porque mamãe vai para o trabalho mais cedo e, depois que chego da escola, tenho que ficar aqui em casa com a Katherine. Eu não odeio ela. Digo, a odeio. (Mamãe sempre me diz para tomar cuidado com o Inglês... Mas acho que assim eu estou treinando, não estou?) Ela só quer sempre brincar de alguma coisa comigo quando eu estou tocando bateria e quando eu digo que não, ela começa a espancar a bateria como se ela fosse uma pessoa. Daí os vizinhos se irritam se vêm até aqui, pedindo para a gente parar com o barulho. Mas a culpa não é minha. Isolaram o porão com alguma coisa de acústica para isso. Porque eu fico lá embaixo sem ninguém me encher o saco. Eu queria ter também a chave do porão..._

_O Thomas não me enche. Ele só fica naquele quarto dele, fazendo sei lá o quê. A Kath me disse que ele está apaixonado, por isso fica lá dentro, sonhando acordado. Mas ele sempre diz que não é nada disso. E sempre fica também vermelho quando a gente começa a encher sobre isso._

_Mas agora a Katherine está me enchendo de novo. Ela fica dizendo que a gente precisa sempre brincar juntos, senão quando nós crescermos vamos nos afastar e acabar esquecendo um do outro. Eu a respondi uma vez que era mentira, porque ela era minha irmã e não tinha maneira de como eu esquecer alguém como ela. Acho que ela gostou daquilo, porque subiu para ver TV e não me encheu mais durante o dia inteiro. Eu deveria dizer isso para ela todas as vezes._

_

* * *

_

_24/September/96._

_Mamãe e papai brigaram essa semana. Eu me lembro que corri para meu quarto e fiquei ali, na minha cama, quieto. Eu não queria ouvir nada do que eles estavam dizendo, mas acho que estava bastante curioso também. Eles ficavam gritando um com o outro, muito alto, e eu ouvi papai dizer um palavrão bem feio para ela. Mamãe sempre diz que a gente não deve dizer palavrões para os outros, principalmente para os irmãos. Eu não acho que ela tenha ficado feliz com aquilo._

_E eles falaram tão alto que uma das vizinhas ficou fuxicando da janela dela, olhando muito curiosa para a nossa casa. Eu me lembro disso, porque quando desci assustado para a cozinha, procurando a Kath, eu vi a Sra. Winnberg grudada no vidro da sua janela, com os olhos vidrados na gente. Como se todo mundo fosse um bando de aberrações._

_Mas eu não gosto dessa velha. Todo mundo me diz que eu tenho que ser educado com os vizinhos, porque eles são nossos vizinhos e é assim que as crianças educadas tratam os seus vizinhos. Eu acho que trato bem a Dona Fekaris, mãe do DIno, que às vezes vem em casa para jogar videogame. Ou aquele jardineiro que vem em casa todas as quintas, mesmo não sendo meu vizinho ou morando aqui na rua. Mas essa velha é de lascar. Ela sempre vem feliz falar comigo, apertando minhas bochechas e as deixando bem vermelhas, parecendo dois tomatões. E ela também tem cheiro de gato e coisa velha. E comida de gato também. Aquela coisa ruim e gosmenta que ela dá para os seus sete gatos, da última vez que contei. E os malditos vivem subindo no nosso telhado e ficam miando quando a gente está querendo dormir. Acho que eles fazem isso de propósito._

_Mas ela estava ali ao lado da nossa casa, enquanto mamãe e papai continuavam a gritar um com o outro. Achei Kath no meio do caminho de volta para meu quarto e ela só me disse que tudo iria ficar bem. Eu acho que não acreditei muito naquilo, mas depois ela foi para o meu quarto também e a gente tentou se distrair jogando videogame. Ela nunca joga videogame comigo! Deve ser por isso que eu ganhei todas as vezes._

_

* * *

_

_O2/August/97._

_Eu conheci um menino novo na escola, hoje. Acho que o nome dele era Charlie-alguma-coisa, porque a gente conversou um pouco durante a aula de Inglês, mas a professora não gostou muito disso e mandou o Charlie trocar de lugar. Ele foi sentar atrás daquela Barbra-não-sei-das-quantas e ficou quieto o resto da aula inteira. Eu estava me segurando para não rir, mas acho que ele só ficou assim porque a Barbra é bonita e todo mundo gosta dela naquela escola._

_Mas daí depois eu convidei o Charlie para ir em casa jogar videogame comigo e com o Thomas. Ele disse que ia ver. Mas eu não boto muita fé não. Ele é um cara estranho._

_

* * *

_

Eu acho que somente parei de ler aquilo por causa das folhas finais daquele caderno - umas estavam borradas e duas haviam sido arrancadas dali. Sinceramente, não sabia ao certo como reagir ante aquilo. Porque, querendo ou não, a minha infância estava praticamente resumida dentro daquele caderno de capa vinho extremamente desbotada.

Sem saber ao certo o que estava fazendo, me inclinei novamente sobre as duas caixas de papelão postas em um canto do sótão, procurando qualquer outro vestígio da minha infância e adolescência. Após pouco tempo, outro caderno, dessa vez de capa verde, estava entre minhas mãos. Eu sinceramente não me lembrava direito dele. Acho que Charlie me dera em alguma época comemorativa, mas não me lembro de qual. Mas estava claro que aquele caderno estava muito mais conservado que o anterior.

Com uma excitação estúpida e crescente dentro do corpo, fiz o mesmo e, ainda sentado no chão daquele lugar, comecei a folhear o novo caderno, apanhando com os olhos uma página qualquer para ler.

_

* * *

_

_3O/February/99._

_Eu fumei. Eu e Charlie estávamos na casa da Barbra, porque os pais dela tinham ido para alguma ilha no meio do Atlântico e deixado a casa para ela e o seu irmão, que eu acho que se chama Holland. Nós estávamos fazendo porcaria nenhuma, só vendo um programa chato que passa todas as tardes na BBC, quando o Holland saiu da sala dizendo que tinha uma boa idéia. Ele pegou uma garrafa de vinho que tinha lá escondido em um dos armários da cozinha e trouxe para gente._

_O Charlie e a Barbra ficaram eufóricos e todo o resto, mas eu achei que aquilo não acabaria bem. Mas mesmo assim, eu não podia parecer idiota ao lado dela. Então nós ficamos lá, bebendo, bebendo, bebendo e bebendo. Depois veio o cigarro e mais um monte de coisa que eu não me lembro agora. Mas eu me lembro da bronca que recebi da mamãe por fazer uma coisa dessas, já que eu estava com cheiro de cigarro e bafo de álcool. Ela me disse para nunca mais fazer alguma coisa assim. Papai também não ficou nada feliz. Só me disse que ainda era muito novo para ficar fazendo essas coisas e me avisou que, se soubesse que eu estava fumando de novo, ficaria de castigo por pelo menos dois meses._

_Como se eles pudessem dizer ou deixar de dizer o que eu tenho que fazer. Eu não sou um bebê. E sei muito bem o que estou fazendo._

_

* * *

_

_16/July/2OOO._

_A banda cover do Red Hot Chili Peppers não está indo para frente. Eu não sou uma dessas pessoas rabugentas que reclama por qualquer coisa, mas ninguém quer saber de nada e eu fico lá, esperando o povo todo para ensaiar enquanto eles provavelmente estão fazendo alguma putaria por aí. Daí eu ameaço sair da banda e todo mundo começa com a mesma ladainha de sempre, que nós vamos ficar famosos e mais um monte de besteira._

_Mas eu nem ligo em ser famoso ou não. Só quero tocar para me divertir, mas acho que os outros caras da banda preferem se divertir propriamente dito ao invés de tocar para se divertir. Eu falei com Thomas um dia desses, pedindo a sua opinião. Ele me disse para esquecer essa história de banda cover do Red Hot Chili Peppers e procurar uma de verdade. Eu 'tô me sentindo numa encruzilhada agora._

_

* * *

_

_25/July/2OOO._

_Eu 'tô ouvindo os caras reclamando lá no porão. Sabia que isso tudo iria acabar dando em merda, ainda. Mas eu prefiro tocar sozinho a ter que continuar a tocar com eles._

_

* * *

_

_O4/April/O3._

_Eu fui para Londres. Sozinho. Eu ainda me lembro da mamãe quase arrancando os cabelos por causa disso, mas eu acho que ela só está se preocupando demais com toda essa história. Eu só vou fazer um teste como baterista em outra banda. Na verdade, eu nem sei se isso vai dar certo ou não, mas estou pelo menos tentando. Foi isso o que o Thomas me disse. Para tentar. Nunca se sabe, não é mesmo? Se eu voltar para Chelmsford, pelo menos não vou ficar me sentindo um lixo por não ter ao menos tentado. E é isso que importa, aparentemente._

_

* * *

_

_O5/April/O3._

_Então eu acho que terei que me mudar para cá. Os caras gostaram de mim. Eu vou ficar aqui em Londres e começar a tocar em outra banda. Isso é excitante, apesar de não conhecer ao menos uma alma viva por aqui. É tudo excitante e muito pavoroso, no final das contas._

_Tenho certeza de que mamãe vai ter um troço quando souber disso._

_

* * *

_

Após terminar de ler o caderno de capa verde, acho que uma nostalgia estranha me subiu até a cabeça e eu sinceramente senti falta daquilo tudo. É claro que eu não podia reclamar da vida que levava, mas a banda cover, as saídas até a casa de Barbra e todo o resto da minha adolescência realmente me fazia falta.

Debruçando-me mais uma vez sobre uma das caixas de papelão, um nó se formou na boca do meu estômago ao apanhar o último dos cadernos, o mais conservado e o qual, obviamente, eu mais me recordava. Levando o receio e a ansiedade a um nível extremo, virei a capa preta para poder ver, em uma letra muito mais legível e muito mais apresentável, as primeiras palavras que iam se estendendo pela folha parcialmente branca do caderno.

* * *

_11/October/O3._

_Eu passei uma semana sozinho com Dougie. Tom e Danny disseram que nós temos que nos "entrosar" primeiro e todo aquele blá blá blá de sempre. Eu sinceramente não sei o motivo de fazer uma coisa dessas. Mas, ao todo, não foi uma péssima semana. Foi somente... Muito esquisita._

_Para começar, ele é uma pessoa esquisita. Leva sempre o seu lagarto para lá e para cá, e eu acho que quase sentei nele, uma vez. Não que Dougie tivesse ficado sabendo disso. O lagarto está respirando e comendo bem, então eu acho que não matei nenhum animal exótico de estimação. Mas aquele troço andando pela casa não é algo que eu chamaria de coisa agradável._

_Na terça ele passou praticamente o dia inteiro trancado no seu quarto fazendo sabe-se lá o quê, mas eu também não estava curioso para saber o que era. Então eu só encomendei pizza e fiquei assistindo qualquer coisa que passasse na TV, muito entediado. Mas na quarta ele finalmente saiu de lá de dentro para me avisar que o lagarto não estava bem. Eu sinceramente não sabia o que fazer, porque o cara estava tão amuado que chegava a dar pena. E também não tenho experiência alguma com lagartos, então só fiquei dando folhas de alface para ele de dez em dez minutos, rezando para que aquilo o ajudasse de alguma maneira._

_E acho que ajudou, no final das contas, porque na manhã seguinte Dougie me disse que ele estava melhor. Eu até tinha achado depois que dar muitas folhas de alface deixariam o bicho pior ainda, mas só podia agradecer por ter dado tudo certo. Eu não sei se aguentaria o cara chorando de lá para cá com o bicho morto no meio das mãos._

_Mas depois nós fomos pegando o jeito para a coisa. Eu sabia o horário que ele entrava no banheiro para tomar banho, por exemplo, então eu sempre tomava antes ou depois, para não atrapalhar a nossa rotina. E aquilo até que não foi de todo mal. Quero dizer, eu não tinha mais ninguém da família para ficar me aporrinhando com qualquer coisa, podia comer o que quisesse e quando quisesse. Acho que Dougie se sentia da mesma maneira que eu, porque eu sempre o ouvia dizer que "aquilo sim era vida"._

_E agora eu acho que faz umas duas semanas que Tom e Danny voltaram. Não sei, minha memória está cada vez pior, ultimamente._

_

* * *

_

_2O/January/O4._

_Dougie tem estado diferente há algum tempo. Ele fica me olhando de uma maneira estranha e, quando eu finalmente retribuo o olhar, ele desvia. E o problema é que eu não faço a mínima idéia do porquê disso tudo._

_Eu acho que só quero o ajudar de alguma maneira, mas em tudo o que eu faço, ele apenas me repele, extremamente mal humorado._

_Perguntei há uns dois dias atrás para Tom se havia acontecido algo com Zukie ou qualquer outra coisa assim para deixar Dougie daquela maneira, mas ele apenas sorriu e disse que não. Eu provavelmente fiquei com a maior cara de idiota de todos os tempos, porque, afinal, por que diabos ele sorriria numa hora dessas?_

_Todo mundo está ficando louco por aqui... Digo, tirando Danny, ele já é por natureza._

_

* * *

_

_O1/February/O4._

_Eu estou sempre conseguindo me superar. Eu me superei na minha própria cara de idiota durante essa tarde, eu realmente me superei._

_Havia acordado tarde. Bem tarde, para ser sincero. E então o meu estômago estava roncando por algo comestível, o que é algo completamente normal. Desci correndo para a cozinha e provavelmente teria continuado o meu caminho, naquele ótimo humor, se as vozes de Tom e Dougie ali dentro não tivessem me impedido._

_Eu não me considero uma pessoa xereta ou intrometida. Eu denominaria "curioso". E então, sendo essa pessoa curiosa, me escorei à parede ao ouvi-los falando sobre mim. Se fosse uma conversa sobre Danny, por exemplo, eu não teria receio nenhum em entrar ali e me meter na conversa, mas afinal, eles estavam falando de mim. Digo, falando de mim às minhas costas._

_"Eu não sei se consigo continuar com isso", ouvi a voz de Dougie, abafada. Tom lhe respondeu alguma coisa que não ouvi direito, somente pegando pedaços como "tem que dizer para ele" e "o Harry pode ser lento às vezes". Por que raios as pessoas têm essa mania de conversar baixo quando o assunto não é sobre algo feliz?_

_"Ele nem...", Dougie suspirou e eu acho que ele estava com muita dificuldade em dizer o que quer que queria dizer. "Ele vai ficar com raiva de mim. E ainda, se não, vai ficar com nojo", o ouvi dizer novamente, muito baixo. Talvez eles não quisessem que eu ou Danny ouvíssemos, apesar de que ele estava dormindo ainda, pelo que eu sabia._

_"Doug, pára de ser mulherzinha e vai logo falar para ele sobre como você se sente", Tom estava realmente falando sério em relação àquilo tudo. E eu estava muito confuso para entender qualquer coisa sobre aquela conversa estranha._

_Então eu acho que eles trocaram mais algumas palavras o bastante para eu finalmente perceber qual era a situação incômoda. Dougie estava se sentindo... Diferente em relação a nós. Ele havia ultrapassado a nossa linha de amizade na sua cabeça e estava... Como dizer? Com outros pensamentos em mente. E a única coisa que eu fiz naquele momento foi subir as escadas e voltar para o meu quarto, atordoado demais para sequer fazer alguma coisa que prestasse._

_

* * *

_

_O6/February/O4._

_Eu não sou uma pessoa homofóbica. Eu não sou uma pessoa homofóbica. Eu não sou uma pessoa homofóbica. Eu não sou..._

_Eu estou ficando louco, é isso o que está acontecendo._

_

* * *

_

_1O/February/O4._

_Eu só fico o esperando rir para o ver enrugar o nariz e poder ouvir sua risada por curiosidade. Eu só o observo tocar qualquer instrumentos porque ver o movimento dos seus dedos me dá uma calma interior realmente estranha. Eu só sorrio ao encontrá-lo de manhã no banheiro, arrumando o cabelo ou escovando os dentes, porque tenho acordado de bom humor, ultimamente. Eu só lhe digo "boa noite" esperando que ele retribua daquela forma sonolenta e arrastada porque é engraçado vê-lo assim._

_Pronto. Isso tudo faz o maior sentido para mim._

_

* * *

_

_19/February/O4._

_Ele ficou parado uns cinco minutos apoiado no batente da porta do meu quarto, me dizendo alguma coisa que eu sinceramente não consegui mais ouvir depois da terceira palavra._

_Então eu me peguei fazendo algo que definitivamente não estava na minha lista de "Coisas a Se Fazer Antes Dos 3O". Havia levado uma das mãos até sua nuca e o puxando grosseiramente para perto, chapando-lhe um beijo na boca, o qual só conseguia distinguir a estranha sensação de ter seus dentes chocando contra os meus, vezes seguidas._

_

* * *

_

Eu sabia que não conseguiria ler mais uma linha daquele caderno. E mesmo assim, teimei em lê-lo, ignorando internamente todas essas lembranças um tanto vergonhosas. Eu acho que nem deveria ter aberto essas caixas. Deveria ter apenas descido com elas e as jogado dentro do porta-malas do carro de Tom, antes de ir finalmente embora dessa casa. Eu deveria ter feito exatamente isso.

Jogando novamente os cadernos para dentro daquelas caixas velhas, apanhei a nova fita crepe de algum lugar e comecei a fechá-la novamente. A sensação que tinha era que estava colocando finalmente um ponto final naquilo tudo, mesmo nunca mais Dougie ou eu mesmo tendo comentado sobre esse incidente. Havia apenas acontecido, durante uns cinco minutos, e depois havia sido esquecido, como se esquece do nome de um colega antigo que vem lhe cumprimentar na rua.

E eu teria terminado todo aquele processo de dobrar e lacrar as tampas na caixa se Dougie não aparecesse ali, parado a porta do sótão, me olhando com extrema curiosidade.

"Eu não sabia que levar umas caixas de papelão até o andar de baixo seria uma tarefa tão difícil para você...", ele me disse em um tom de voz divertido. "O que você está fazendo aí?"

"Nada de importante. Só revendo umas coisas."

Dei de ombros, logo terminando de fechar aquelas caixas. Soltei um muxoxo desgostoso antes de erguer as duas e caminhar para fora do sótão, descendo as escadas em seguida, com alguma dificuldade. "Doug, você não vem?"

"Eu já estou indo, só um minuto."

Então não dei importância àquilo, me ocupando em descer logo as escadas e enfiar as caixas dentro do carro de Tom, exausto demais para fazer qualquer outra coisa. Ao terminar de fazê-lo, voltei para sala apenas para me jogar contra um dos sofás, esticando as pernas e cerrando os olhos. Descansar por volta de uns cinco minutos estaria de ótimo tamanho para mim.

"Onde está a droga do Dougie?", mas a voz de Tom rasgou o silêncio daquele local, me fazendo abrir os olhos para olhá-lo. E antes que pudesse respondê-lo de qualquer forma, nós dois pudemos ouvi-lo do sótão, com a voz bastante trêmula.

"Harry... Harry, você se esqueceu de um caderno aqui.", ele nos respondeu e a única coisa que consegui pensar naquele momento foi "puta merda", antes de meu sangue congelar e minhas artérias parecerem parar de bombear sangue para o resto do meu corpo. "Um de capa preta."

"DOUGIE!", acho que foi a única coisa que estava apto a responder, antes de subir o mais rápido possível até o sótão.

**FIM**


End file.
